From a Cradle to a Grave
From a Cradle to a Grave is the twenty-second and final episode of the first season of ''The Originals'' and the twenty-second episode of the series. Summary THE ORIGINALS MOTHER AND CHILD IN PERIL — As the baby's due date draws near, Klaus and Elijah embark on a search for Hayley, while Hayley herself is determined to do whatever it takes to keep her unborn baby safe and away from the witches. Francesca takes a meeting with Oliver and Jackson to determine the future of the werewolves in New Orleans. In the aftermath of a surprising attack on Marcel and his vampires at the compound, Davina and Camille join resources to take down Klaus. Finally, in a desperate move to protect those most important to him, Klaus makes a heartbreaking decision. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Also Starring *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Guerrera *Nathan Parsons as Jackson (press release only) *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Raney Branch as Celeste Dubois (credit only) *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale *Alexa Yeames as Abigail Guest Cast *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie/Esther Mikaelson *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson Co-Starring *Peter Jang as Correa Brother #1 *Juan-Pablo Veza as Correa Brother #3 *Allen Warchol as Correa Brother #4 Uncredited *Jeremi & Justin Farrar as Tunde's twin sons *Alexandria/Victoria Collins as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *Antagonists: The French Quarter Coven and Mikael. *Narrator: Elijah Mikaelson. *Title meaning: the witches' desire to sacrifice Hope Mikaelson as soon as she is born as an offering to the Ancestors, and Hayley, Klaus, and Elijah's plan to fake her death in order to keep her safe. *Hayley gave birth to Hope in St. Anne's Church with Genevieve's assistance. *Hayley is killed by Monique immediately after giving birth to Hope. **Because she died with Hope's blood still in her system, she came back in transition. After drinking a small drop of Hope's blood, she successfully became a Hybrid. *Hayley is the second hybrid to be created with her daughter Hope's blood, after Dwayne. **She is also the only still-living/undead hybrid sired by Hope. *Hope's birth, which was considered to be a miraculous "nexus vorti" due to the supernatural identities of her parents, gives Davina the power necessary to resurrect Mikael, who intends to use him as her secret weapon against Klaus. **However, she also used several dark objects to fuel the spell, one of which was the Bracelet of Obedience, a dark object in the form of a bangle bracelet that allowed her to bind Mikael to her will and ensure he would follow her every command. *Klaus and Marcel believe that Diego and the other vampires died from their werewolf bites, unaware that they were really killed by the resurrected Mikael. *Josh and Marcel are cured of the werewolf toxin from Klaus' bites. Davina retrieved Klaus's blood for Josh from the site of Klaus and Marcel's fight, while Marcel was cured by Klaus himself as a reward for successfully saving Hope from being sacrificed by Monique. *Marcel and Klaus make a deal after the Mikaelsons and Hayley decided to fake Hope's death: in exchange for him finding a baby's body to make it look as though Hope was dead, Klaus would give him vials of his blood so that the vampires could use it to survive any bites sustained by the moonlight-ring-empowered werewolves. Klaus then had permission to compel Marcel to forget what he knew about Hopes whereabouts. **Also, a deal is made between Marcel and the werewolves: the French Quarter will be a vampire-free zone on the condition that the vampires are allowed to live in peace across the river in Algiers. *With the death of Genevieve, the final Harvest girl, Cassie, is resurrected. However, she is revealed to be possessed by Esther. Finn is also resurrected, possessing a witch named Vincent. *Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, and Marcel fake Hope's death and place the blame on the Guerrera pack, along with the other Bayou Pack wolves who joined them after ''The Battle of New Orleans''. Marcel agrees to be compelled to forget his part in this. *Despite being in the synposis, Jackson makes no appearance this episode, except in deleted scenes. *Klaus names his newborn daughter Hope. *Rebekah returns to New Orleans to take Hope to live with her and keep her safe. *This episode marks the last appearance of Monique. She is killed with the Devil's Star by Marcel before she can sacrifice Hope. *In this episode, both Klaus and Marcel and Klaus and Rebekah reconcile their previously broken relationships. Body Count *Hayley - slit throat; killed by Monique. Came back in transition into a hybrid. *Abigail - impaled; killed by Klaus. *Monique - stabbed with the Devil's Star; killed by Marcel. *Genevieve - stabbed; killed by Hayley. *Diego and the majority of Marcel's Army - fed on by Mikael/died from the werewolf bites they sustained from the Guerrera Pack. Continuity *Jackson originally appeared in this episode, but his scenes were ultimately deleted. *Rebekah was last seen in Farewell to Storyville in ''TO'' and in 500 Years of Solitude in ''TVD''. *Esther was last seen in flashbacks in'' Always and Forever'' in ''TO'' and in Do Not Go Gentle in ''TVD''. *Finn was last seen in flashbacks in Farewell to Storyville in ''TO'', and in The Murder of One in ''TVD''. *Hayley Marshall gives birth to Hope in this episode, meaning that it has been somewhere between nine and ten months since the events of ''Bring It On'' in ''The Vampire Diaries'''' (since pregnancies generally last 36-40 weeks). * This episode marks the first appearance of Vincent Griffith and the return of Cassie. ** Cassie and Vincent won't make their true appearances as themselves until ''Every Mother's Son and They All Asked For You, respectively. *This is the first season finale to feature Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley, Marcel, Cami, Davina, Mikael, Esther, and Finn. *This is the first appearance of Hope Mikaelson. *This is the last appearance of Monique and Abigail. Locations *New Orleans **French Quarter ***Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop ***The Abattoir ***St. Anne's Church **Lafayette Cemetery **Kieran's Secret Apartment Behind the Scenes *This episode marked the first guest/cameo appearance of Claire Holt since her departure. However she was credited as also starring ''than a special guest star, which would occur from Season Two onwards. *This episode had about 1.76 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.32 million more than the previous episode. Cultural References Quotes :'Klaus: "How's our littlest wolf?" :Hayley: "Do you want to?" :Klaus: (hesitates) :Hayley: "Come on. Do you feel that?" ---- :Marcel: "So, this is what Kieran was hiding." :Cami: "More like stockpiling. From what I can gather, it's mostly weapons." :Davina: "Dark objects--created by witches." :Marcel: "And co-opted by the humans." :Marcel: "Kieran's been keeping this a secret for years. You really sure you wanna show me all this?" :Cami: "You said knowing my uncle's secrets could get me killed? But, what if those same secrets could save the lives of my friends?" :Davina: "Look at this! I learned about it in the Lycée, it's called The Devil's Star. They say one throw can make a thousand cuts." :Marcel: "A thousand cuts sounds about right. I need to make Klaus bleed." ---- :Hayley: (screaming) :Elijah: "This was our family's hope. What results did you expect?" :Hayley: (screaming) :Klaus': "NO!"'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - From a Cradle to a Grave Trailer|Promo The Originals 1x22 "From a Cradle to a Grave" Sneak Peek 1 (Sub Ita)|Webclip The Originals 1x22 Canadian Promo - From a Cradle to a Grave HD Season Finale|Canadian Promo The Originals - From a Cradle to a Grave Clip|Webclip 2 The Originals - Secrets from the Quarter From a Cradle to the Grave-0|Secrets from the Quarter Pictures |-|Promotional= OR122A_0023b.jpg-5ecbb861-t3.jpg OR122A_0060b.jpg-d67c1cc9-t3.jpg OR122A_0096b.jpg-aa571420-t3.jpg OR122A_0098b.jpg-c47bc7ef-t3.jpg OR122B_0024b.jpg-7af8a9e1-t3.jpg OR122B_0052b.jpg-88d3e51e-t3.jpg OR122B_0142b.jpg-d718f821-t3.jpg OR122B_0166b.jpg-08a150f7-t3.jpg OR122B_0263b.jpg-83bece43-t3.jpg OR122B_0269b.jpg-601ac27c-t3.jpg OR122B_0311b.jpg-fab5ad54-t3.jpg Klayley-1398800783.jpg|Protect the unborn heir. BmkQCSfCcAAIqCM.jpg BnO1x-eCAAAXJLP.jpg Originalsfinale.jpg |-|Screencaps= 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_001.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_002.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_003.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_004.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_005.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_006.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_007.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_008.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_009.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_010.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_011.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_013.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_012.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_014.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_015.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_016.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_017.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_018.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_019.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_020.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_021.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_022.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_023.PNG Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.jpg Tumblr n5jht3RMoo1scvqc8o1 500.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.45 -2014.05.14 20.11.54-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.37 -2014.05.14 20.12.13-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.36 -2014.05.14 20.11.39-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.37 -2014.05.14 20.11.44-.jpg Klaus-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x22...png Klaus-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x22....png Klaus-Elijah-Hayley_1x22.png Klaus-Elijah-Hayley_1x22.png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x22....png Elijah-Hay_1x22...png Genevieve-Elijah-Hayley_1x22.png Genevieve-Elijah-Hayley_1x22...png Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah_1x22..png Hope_and_Haylijah_hands_1x22...png Elijah-Hope-Hayley_1x22.png Elijah-Hope_and_Hayley_1x22.png Hayley_looking_at_Elijah_1x22.png Elijah_offering_his_hand_to_Hayley_1x22.png Elijah_sad_for_Hayley_1x22.png Elijah_1x22..-.png Klaus_and_Elijah_1x22.png The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.34 -2014.05.17 06.33.48-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.24 -2014.05.17 06.33.31-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.29 -2014.05.17 06.33.18-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 05.24 -2014.05.17 06.33.10-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 03.09 -2014.05.17 06.33.01-.jpg Klaus-Elijah_1x22.png Hayley_and_Hope_1x22.png Résumé-de-l’épisode-22-saison-1-From-a-Cradle-to-a-Grave-Davina.png Résumé-de-l’épisode-22-saison-1-From-a-Cradle-to-a-Grave-Hope.png Genevieve-in-the-finale.jpg Hayley-and-hope-mikaelson-1024x584.jpg Wk5gwaeTkMI.maxresdefault.jpg Klaus-and-rebekah-originals-finale.jpg 5dcaa6023f70d925fbaad2b501abfa0a.jpg Originals 22.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.53 -2014.05.23 02.45.08-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 37.00 -2014.05.23 02.45.30-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 37.11 -2014.05.23 02.45.45-.jpg Og122f.jpg Hayleyfree3.png C47cc80dd3b402451051e5a84a2b027fe146a875877adb0df9c3c00f8a345a7f large.jpg Hayley-is-alive.jpg Davina.jpg Cami-weapon.jpg Josh-in-the-finale.jpg HybridHayley.jpg CradleToGrave.jpg Mikael-be-creepin.jpg davinaclaire.jpg webclip2.jpg Hayleyy.jpg marcel-in-the-originals-finale.jpg vlcsnap-2014-05-24-22h32m06s105.png Résumé-de-l’épisode-22-saison-1-From-a-Cradle-to-a-Grave-Monique.png critiques-the-originals-saison-1-episode-22-f-L-4NHQ50.png The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3379.jpg MarcelHoldingHope.png MarcelSavesHope.png DeathOfMonique2.png DeathOfMonique.png Tumblr inline n95v0oWSy91sbx4ad.png References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes Category:Birthday episodes